


I was (not) born to drown

by pinkplumcake



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkplumcake/pseuds/pinkplumcake
Summary: Sono in cima al mondo.Sono in cima al mondo e questa sera, quando le onde si infrangono sullo scafo e i vetri si appannano, la vista è bellissima.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta con il prompt _progetti_ @ [COWT #7](http://landedifandom.altervista.org/cowt7/), [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/) \+ il prompt _BLACK SAILS; Anne Bonny/Charles Vane/Jack Rackham, Cicatrici_ ; @ [P0rnfest #10](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest10/masterlist.php), [fanfic_italia](http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/).

Jack si passa una mano tra i capelli, mordendosi le labbra.  
La giornata oggi sembra essere più lunga del solito. L’aria è umida e bagnata, la stoffa della camicia leggera rimane attaccata al suo petto e il suo stomaco punge come decine di spilli.  
Aveva passato nottate a parlare ad Anne di tutto quello che li aspettava una volta raggiunte i Caraibi, dei soldi e della fama distanti solamente un tocco delle dita; e ora, con la fame che gli buca la pancia e senza un soldo nelle tasche, è arrivato il momento di cominciare a camminare verso quel destino. I progetti non bastano più, deve muoversi, non possono continuare a derubare mercanti ubriachi barando a carte nelle locande.

Cammina veloce tra i vicoli stretti di Roatàn, rischiando ogni tanto di inciampare tra gli ubriachi e le prostitute.  
Entra nel locale, facendosi strada tra l’odore del fumo delle pipe e quello pesante della polvere, e si siede davanti al bancone, ordinando da bere. Dall’altra parte della stanza, contro la finestra, è seduto un uomo dai capelli lunghi raccolti dietro alla fronte e le armi che gli pendono dalla cintura, probabilmente al quarto bicchiere di rum, e Jack sorride.  
Fa segno al locandiere di portare una bottiglia al tavolo e si siede accanto a lui. L’uomo non lo guarda nemmeno in faccia.  
“Con chi sei imbarcato?” gli domanda riempiendogli il bicchiere all’arrivo della bottiglia.  
“Con nessuno.” Le sue labbra si piegano appena, mentre alza il bicchiere nella sua direzione, bevendo il rum tutto d’un sorso. “Capitano Charles Vane.”  
Jack sorride. Finalmente le cose si stanno muovendo, finalmente sta cominciando a camminare nella giusta direzione.  
“Jack Rackham,” gli dice, le dita che tamburellano sul vecchio tavolo di legno. “Oggi è il tuo giorno fortunato.”  
“Ah?” mormora Charles Vane, più interessato a riempirsi di nuovo il bicchiere che a prestare attenzione alle sue parole.  
“Ho informazione su una nave mercantile francese, dovrebbe salpare a ore.”  
“E chi dice che ho bisogno di informazioni?”  
“Beh, il fatto che sei qui e non per mare.” Jack fa scrocchiare la lingua, questo è il momento giusto per far vedere quello che ha in mano. “So quale rotta seguirà. Il tizio è un’idiota, mi ha detto tutto mentre lo ripulivo a carte. L’informazione è tua ad una condizione.”  
“E sarebbe?”  
“Mi fai imbarcare con te, io e una mia amica. Credimi, non fai che guadagnarci.”  
“Nessuna offesa, Jack,” mormora appoggiando il bicchiere sul tavolo, “ma non sembri fatto per questa vita.”  
“Le apparenze ingannano.”  
Charles si alza, afferrando la bottiglia e portando con se il rum rimasto. “Buona giornata, Jack.”  
Un sospiro pesante esce dalle sue labbra. Non è finita così, Jack ne è convinto, ma è così stanco di aspettare.

“Non farti illusioni,” dice Anne, finendo lo stufato che ha nel piatto, quando Jack le racconta cosa era successo quel pomeriggio.  
“Oh, non me ne sto facendo, è solo questione di tempo” sussurra riempiendosi il bicchiere.  
Come pensa che possa funzionare se nemmeno lui ci crede? No, Jack Rackham si è tirato fuori da situazioni peggiori, quando ogni cosa al mondo era contro di lui, da solo, senza un soldo in tasca e con solo il suo cervello ad aiutarlo. Questa non è che una piccola pausa nel percorso.

Ed è ora che lo nota. Charles entra nella locanda e si dirige verso il suo tavolo, i passi pesanti e lo sguardo puntato verso di loro.  
Jack sorride. Ha vinto ancora.  
“Jack Rackham!” lo saluta, sedendosi con loro. “E lei è l’amica di cui mi parlavi?”  
“Anne Bonny” mormora Jack, mentre Anne alza lo sguardo nella direzione di Charles, scrutandolo da sotto il cappello. “Hai ripensato alla mia proposta?”  
“I miei uomini vogliono un bottino facile prima di fare rotta verso Nassau.” Charles alza le spalle. “Salpiamo domani mattina all’alba.”

Arrivano nella baia quando il cielo è scuro e la luna cerca ancora di farsi largo tra le nuvole. Jack si lascia cadere sulla sabbia, stringendosi nella giacca.  
“Ti fidi davvero di lui?” domanda Anne, sedendosi accanto a lui.  
Jack alza le spalle. “Una ciurma vale l’altra, l’importante è andarsene da qui, prendere il largo.”  
Anne alza appena gli occhi.  
Hanno tutto il tempo del mondo per studiare la loro prossima mossa, il mare non si sarebbe asciugato in una settimana. Ma a Jack i secondi non bastano mai per tutte le cose che ha in mente e, ancora una volta, sarebbe toccato a Anne fare attenzione per entrambi.

In istante, prima che possa dire qualcosa, Jack si spinge contro di lei, le dita che gli scostano il cappello dalla fronte e si intrecciano nei suoi capelli.  
“Fidati di me” le soffia sulle labbra, mentre le sue dita le slacciano la camicia e si infilano oltre la cintura dei suoi pantaloni. “Riusciremo a prenderci quello che ci spetta.”  
Il mondo non aspetta altro che loro, a Jack basta guardarsi intorno per convincersene. E adesso è arrivato il momento di reclamarlo.

Anne annuisce, la bocca socchiusa contro le sue guancie. Muove il bacino verso di lui, il cappello accanto a lei si sporca di sabbia, e trema appena cercando le sue labbra.  
Jack sfiora la sua schiena con le dita, e abbassa la testa, baciando il suo seno e lasciandole un piccolo livido rosso sulla pelle.  
Anne viene con il suo nome sulle labbra e la preoccupazione che per un istante gli abbandona la mente.  
Avrebbe seguito Jack in qualsiasi caso, anche se fossero diretti verso nient’altro che tempesta, ma per un attimo è bello pensare che Jack abbia ragione. Che le cose sarebbero andate per il meglio e avrebbero raggiunto la parte più alta del mondo, guardando tutti gli stronzi da lontano, come fossero piccole formiche.

“Siete già qui,” Anne si volta di scatto e Charles Vane è in piedi davanti a loro, la sua borsa sulle spalle e un sorriso che gli solca le labbra, “Sbrigatevi, carichiamo le ultime provviste e salpiamo.”  
Jack si schiarisce la voce e Anne si riallaccia la camicia, sistemandosi la casacca. Sente gli occhi di Charles Vane fissare una bruciatura vecchia di anni sulla sua schiena, si gira verso di lui e sostiene il suo sguardo.  
“Ho parlato con i miei uomini. Non faranno problemi per la vostra presenza a bordo, nemmeno per la tua.” Le dice, e Anne sente un brivido di rabbia attraversarle la schiena veloce.  
“Buon per loro” commenta rimettendosi il cappello e dirigendosi verso il brigantino.

***

Anne socchiude gli occhi prendendo un sorso dalla bottiglia di rum, prima di appoggiarla nuovamente a terra. L’umidità dell’aria sul ponte della nave le bagna la pelle e le rende i capelli umidi, e lei è davvero stanca di aspettare.  
Avevano attraccato a Tortuga tre giorni prima, per fare rifornimenti e permettere agli uomini di sfogarsi nei bordelli. Avrebbero dovuto riprendere il mare la scorsa mattina.  
“Anne, tesoro…” Jack le sfiora le spalle e lei sospira.  
“Che cazzo c’è adesso?”  
“Ecco, abbiamo un problema con il nostro capitano,” mormora, passandosi una mano tra i capelli.

Anne lo segue sulla lancia, fino ai piccoli vicoli stretti e scuri.  
“Siamo in ritardo, questa sosta ci sta costando più del previsto.” Anne alza lo sguardo e Jack annuisce, la sua voce un po’ più alta.  
“Lo so, lo so. Ammetto che potrei avere perso il senso del tempo, ma adesso il problema non sono io” sussurra, urtando la spalla di un ubriaco che si stava dirigendo nella direzione opposta.  
Entrano nella locanda, l’aria carica di fumo e bestemmie, e vedono subito Charles, seduto ad uno degli ultimi tavoli. Beve un sorso di rum e annuisce, prendendo un’altra carta dal mazzo, e Jack sospira.  
“Ha già perso metà della sua parte di bottino.”  
“E io che cazzo posso farci?” domanda Anne, abbassandosi il cappello sulla fronte. “Non sono cazzi nostri, Jack.”  
Jack scuote la testa, ormai rassegnato. “Lo saranno domani mattina, quando l’effetto dell’oppio sarà passato.”

“Capitano,” comincia, avvicinandosi al tavolo “due parole?”  
“Jack! Vuoi giocare anche tu? Una mano?”  
“Charles, gli uomini stanno aspettando i tuoi ordini-” Jack si lecca le labbra, sussurrando appena.  
“Digli di tenersi pronti, ripartiamo appena sorge il sole.”  
L’uomo seduto davanti a Charles scoppia a ridere, “Vuoi continuare? Hai ancora qualcosa da perdere, ragazzo?” e Jack alza gli occhi al cielo.  
“Non sanno chi sei, vero?” sussurra piano e Charles alza le spalle, prendendo un tiro dalla pipa appoggiata in un angolo del tavolo.  
“E’ più divertente così, mantiene un po’ di mistero.”

“Allora? Se volete aprire il vostro cuore, cambiate tavolo!” esclama l’uomo, l’alcol gli fa tremare la voce e gli fa andare di traverso il fumo della pipa. Charles piega appena le labbra, pescando una carta dal mazzo. “Perché non chiedi il permesso di fermarti al tuo amico? Se ti ritiri ora, magari riesci ad uscire con qualche vestito addosso.”  
Charles finisce il liquore con un sorso, la sua voce è bassa e roca quando parla. “Gioca. Oppure hai paura?”  
L’uomo prende un altro tiro dalla pipa, soffiando il fumo nella sua direzione. “Di te, o dell’incapace e della puttana che ti accompagnano? Non essere arrogante, ragazzino. ”

Jack ha l’impressione di sentire la stanza intera fermarsi, inghiottita dalla tensione. La risata di Charles che segue, suona vuota nelle sue orecchie, ma Jack non fa nemmeno in tempo a prendere un respiro che lui ha già tirato fuori il suo pugnale.  
In un attimo il sangue che proviene dalla gola dell’uomo sporca tutti i soldi appoggiati sul tavolo, confondendosi con la cenere e la polvere. Ed è l’inferno, chiunque sia presente nella stanza tira fuori le sue armi.  
Anne è subito accanto a loro, le sciabole strette in mano e il rumore dei bicchieri che si infrangono a terra. Jack si scansa appena prima di essere colpito da un pugno di un uomo con una grossa cicatrice che gli segna il viso, il respiro corto in gola; gli spara sulla tempia prima che possa sfoderare il proprio coltello.  
“Andiamo ora?” domanda, chinandosi sul tavolo per raccogliere i sacchetti di monete. Charles gli sorride, pulendo la sua spada nei pantaloni.

“Era necessario?” domanda Jack mentre tornano verso la baia.  
Charles alza le spalle e sorride, oscillando appena mentre cammina. “Saremmo comunque salpati all’alba.”

Il ponte è quasi deserto quando salgono a bordo del Ranger, gli uomini hanno deciso di godersi l’ultima notte a terra tra le braccia di alcol e prostitute, prima di riprendere il mare.  
Jack chiude la porta della cabina di Charles con un giro di chiave, e lascia cadere le monete d’oro recuperate dalla locanda sulle carte nautiche spiegazzate. Charles scuote la testa, tirando fuori dall’armadio dietro di lui una bottiglia e tre bicchieri.  
“Gli avrei potuti vincere onestamente, se non foste arrivati voi a fare casino.”

Anne alza gli occhi al cielo, bagnandosi appena le labbra. Il mare è agitato anche nella baia, il rum dondola nel bicchiere, bagnandole le mani e facendo tintinnare le finestre della cabina.  
“Sembra che abbiamo fatto bene a rimandare la partenza, dopotutto” commenta Jack, lanciando uno sguardo alle nuvole scure che riempivano l’orizzonte.  
Charles sorride lasciandosi cadere sul letto. “Un’altra ragione per farvi i cazzi vostri e lasciarmi passare la notte a terra.”

“Credimi,” mormora Jack, girando la sedia per guardarlo in faccia, “domani mattina mi ringrazierai.”  
“Fanculo” esclama, ma le sue labbra si piegano appena in un sorriso.  
“Sai, ci si aspetta un po’ di gratitudine per la persona che ti ha evitato di perdere la Ranger.” Jack versa un po’ di rum nel suo bicchiere, senza riuscire ad evitare di sorridere piano.  
Charles alza gli occhi verso il soffitto, “avrei vinto, la mano che avevo in mano era buona. Se non mi avesse fatto incazzare-“  
“Ora dovremmo aspettare chissà quanti mesi prima di poter ormeggiare di nuovo qui.” Mormora Anne, la schiena appoggiata ai vetri della finestra sporca, scuotendo appena la testa, ma la verità è che se fosse stata un po’ più vicina, sarebbe stata lei la prima a sfoderare il suo pugnale.  
Charles l’aveva solo battuta sul tempo.

“Ho difeso il vostro onore.” Charles lascia cadere la schiena contro i cuscini, cercando tra i cassetti della specchiera un po’ di oppio da mettere nella pipa. “prego e passami il rum.”  
Jack fa un sospiro prima di sedersi accanto a lui, prima di passargli la bottiglia, il suo sguardo indugia solo un istante sulla camicia aperta, ma è abbastanza perché Charles se ne accorga.  
Jack sfiora il marchio rotondo con un gesto leggero, seguendone i bordi con le dita, e Charles si irrigidisce per un istante. “Avresti potuto semplicemente dirgli chi fossi, non avrebbe parlato così se avesse saputo di essere di fronte a Charles Vane.”  
“Nessuno deve parlarmi così punto,” dice con un alzata di spalle, sfiorandogli le dita. “Nessuno deve mancarmi di rispetto indipendentemente da quanta paura gli faccia il mio nome.”

Sono in cima al mondo.  
Sono in cima al mondo e questa sera, quando le onde si infrangono sullo scafo e i vetri si appannano, la vista è bellissima.  
Jack fa segno ad Anne di avvicinarsi, lasciandole un bacio leggero sulla punta delle dita della mano.  
“Ho sempre preferito fare porto a Nassau, comunque” dice Anne, mentre la mano di Jack ancora scivola leggera sulla pelle del petto di Charles. “Il rum è migliore.”

“Perché non mi stupisce che sia finita così? Gli uomini fuori a divertirsi, e noi qui in cabina coperti di sangue.” Domanda, e Charles sorride, prendendo un tiro dalla pipa.  
“Non poteva andare altrimenti,” e c’è la punta di un sorriso nella sua voce, perché è sempre stato quello il loro posto, in coperta dopo una rissa in una locanda. Perché dopo aver fatto così tanta strada e aver lottato così tanto, finalmente erano liberi. E il giorno dopo avrebbero ripreso il mare, e l’unica cose di cui si sarebbero dovuti preoccupare sarebbero stati il vento e le onde.  
“Possiamo recuperare il denaro perso in poche settimane, se siamo fortunati” dice Anne, sfiorando il polso di Jack e alzando le spalle.  
Jack sorride “Oh, per favore, a cosa serve la fortuna quando avete me come quartiermastro?”

Charles punta il peso sui gomiti, e in un attimo la sua bocca è su quella di Jack, gli morde le labbra mentre la sua lingua gli sfiora i denti. Il bacio è ruvido, sa di rum e di fumo, ed è così _Charles_ che la sorpresa nella testa di Jack non è che un pensiero leggero e veloce, che dura il tempo di riprendere fiato.  
Charles tende una mano verso Anne, e lei si avvicina, perché quando si è sulla cima del mondo, ogni cosa appare piccola e sfuocata. In questo momento ci sono solo loro.

Charles la bacia, la fronte che si appoggia sulla sua, mentre le sue mani le slacciano la cintura e superano la sua biancheria. Anne apre appena la bocca mentre Charles si muove, ed entrambi cadono ancora con la schiena tra i cuscini bianchi e i lenzuoli sgualciti.  
Jack sfiora la sua erezione, che comincia ad indurirsi sotto i pantaloni, e si avvicina a loro.

Anne allunga un braccio, e Jack comincia a lasciarle piccoli baci sulla guancia, sul collo, sul seno, e suoi occhi sono socchiusi e la sua bocca aperta quel tanto che basta per sussurrare frasi sconnesse, che Jack riesce a malapena a capire.  
Charles alza la testa, le sue labbra che incontrano ancora quelle di Jack e il sapore di Anne che gli pizzica la lingua.  
Jack gli sorride, perché quando si è in cima al mondo non si pensa alla possibilità di cadere, ma solo a godersi il panorama.

Le labbra di Charles sono spaccate per colpa del sole, quando Jack le morde leggermente. Gli lascia piccoli baci bagnati sulla guancia e sul collo, graffiandosi appena. Sente i sospiri di Charles, la sua pelle salata per il sudore e l’acqua del mare, ed esita un istante davanti al marchio sul suo petto, la lingua che ne sfiora i contorni.  
Lascia cadere la testa all’indietro, contro il legno della parete, quando Charles glielo prende in bocca. Le dita si intrecciano con i suoi capelli castani, tirandoli leggermente, e dalla sua bocca escono piccoli sospiri veloci intervallati dal nome del suo capitano. Vede Anne alzarsi dai cuscini e raggiungere Charles, in ginocchio sui lenzuoli sbiaditi, prendergli in mano l’erezione; sente Charles fermarsi il tempo di un istante, sorridere contro il suo bacino e sussurrare piano i loro nomi, e poi ricominciare a muoversi.  
Sono in cima al mondo, ma hanno appena cominciato la scalata. C’è ancora il tempo di andare ancora più in alto.

Jack viene con gli occhi socchiusi e la testa che gli gira appena. Charles deglutisce e si lascia andare sul materasso, mentre Anne continua a massaggiare, le mani ormai bagnate.  
La stanza ormai è riempita dai loro sospiri e dalle parole rauche dette a mezza voce, l’aria è un po’ pesante, e Jack è così concentrato dal petto di Charles che si alza velocemente e dal piccolo sorriso che increspa le labbra di Anne, per preoccuparsi davvero che qualcuno sia rimasto a bordo quella notte. Non sarebbero caduti, non sta sera.  
Sta baciando Anne, la sua lingua che le accarezza le labbra e le mani sulle sue guancie appena arrossate, quando Charles viene, la sua voce è roca e velata di piacere.

Jack si siede, la schiena appoggiata al cuscino e Anne contro il suo petto, mentre Charles cerca qualcosa per pulirsi, e prende di nuovo in mano la bottiglia di rum. Anne allunga un braccio, bevendone un lungo sorso, e Jack smette di abbracciarla il tempo di spostare le coperte e fargli un po’ di spazio.  
“Ancora in collera perché non hai passato la notte a terra?” domanda dopo qualche istante, voltando la testa verso di lui.  
Le labbra di Charles si piegano in un sorriso, “Fanculo, Jack”, e Jack non puo’ fare altro che sorridere a sua volta.

***

Non si smette mai di essere abituati al mare. Le settimane passate a dormire nelle tende sull’isola, tra il caldo secco e torrido, sono ormai un ricordo lontano, come se fossero accadute anni e non settimane prima.  
Anne graffia il polso di Jack, tirandolo verso di se, spingendogli le dita fino a sotto la cintura dei pantaloni; gli uomini di Teach sono troppo ubriachi per accorgersene, e le onde diventano sempre più alte e cattive, e per un attimo è come se tutto fosse tornato alla normalità.

Jack chiude la porta della cabina con un gesto del braccio, riportando subito l’attenzione su di lei. L’odore di polvere e di chiuso entra nelle narici, lui urta un piccolo sgabello messo vicino alla porta ma non sembra nemmeno accorgersene.  
Anne socchiude la bocca mentre Jack le lascia un bacio umido sul collo, il respiro che gli si spezza in gola e la maglia bianca che si macchia appena quando muove la spalla.  
“Cazzo, Jack” mormora lei tra i denti, ma lui scuote la testa con un accenno di sorriso.  
“Non è nulla.”

Anne sospira, sbottonandogli i primi bottoni della camicia per guardare oltre il colletto. Il taglio sulla sua spalla si è riaperto per metà, ricominciando a sanguinare. Anche Charles l’avrebbe preso a calci in culo se l’avesse visto ora.  
Cerca nelle tasche un fazzoletto sbiadito, legandoglielo stretto mentre scuote la testa.  
“Non è nulla,” ripete lui, cercando di nuovo le sue labbra, sfiorandole appena. Le accarezza le guancie con la mano, intrecciando le dita nei suoi capelli e spingendosi contro di lei. Era arrivato in cima ed era stato così occupato a guardare il panorama per prendere solo in considerazione l’idea di inciampare.

Anne cammina all’indietro fino a che le sue ginocchia incontrano il letto, lasciandosi cadere sulle coperte sbiadite, le labbra di Jack sempre sulle sue.  
Dall’oblò sulla parete la luce delle stelle entra sottile e sbiadita, i canti degli uomini sul ponte non sono che un sottofondo ovattato. Lui le sbottona la camicetta, lasciando una scia di piccoli baci dal collo al seno, gli occhi socchiusi e le dita che cercano le sue.

Sono arrivati in cima al mondo e sono caduti, se solo Jack avesse avuto paura dell’altezza si sarebbe potuto preparare all’atterraggio.  
Anne si passa una mano tra i capelli, le ciocche rosse disordinate le coprono il viso, ed in un attimo inverte le posizioni. In un istante è sopra Jack, graffiandogli con i denti la pelle del bacino. Anne glielo prende in bocca e vede Jack socchiudere gli occhi, appoggiando la testa contro la parete di legno scura.

Avevano così tante ragioni per cui lottare, riprendersi il posto che gli spettava, le persone che amavano, e Jack sceglie di fare il martire per un uomo morto, di rischiare tutto per ricordi e promesse ormai distanti una vita fa. Non potevano permetterselo, _lei non poteva permetterglielo_ , non quando i sacrifici per arrivare fino a lì erano stati così tanti.  
Pensa a Max, al suo viso gentile e al suo bisogno di Nassau, nonostante il sudore, le lacrime e il sangue, ai suoi baci caldi e alle sue carezze che anche dopo mesi le danno i brividi. Pensa a Charles, al suo corpo che probabilmente non ha avuto nemmeno una sepoltura dignitosa. Jack aveva sempre guardato la cima, senza vedere nulla lungo la strada, ma anche se loro erano ormai scesi, potevano ancora trovare un bel posto. Potevano ancora vincere la loro battaglia.  
Lui sussurra il suo nome tra un sospiro e l’altro, con la voce che gli spezza in gola, prima di venire.

Alza la testa, spostando lo sguardo sul fazzoletto ormai macchiato e lasciandoci sopra un bacio leggero.  
Jack chiude gli occhi, mordendosi appena un labbro, e Anne cerca di nuovo le sue labbra.  
Avrebbe continuato la scalata, avrebbe continuato a lottare per entrambi, ma doveva sapere che Jack le era accanto, che sarebbe stato attento a non cadere.  
“D’accordo” sussurra Jack a mezza voce, accarezzandole il viso e spostando lo sguardo verso la parete, prima di avere il tempo di capire se tra un bacio e l’altro le avesse sussurrato una bugia.


End file.
